Honey Moon
by Vanya-chan
Summary: Kehidupan NaruSasu setelah menikah. Bagaimana mereka melewati Honey Moon bersama Akatsuki yang gajenya minta ampun? NaruSasu fic special untuk Kak Angga Albertus dan Misa Yagami Hitsugaya. Saya muncul membawa kegajean -plak- RnR minna? :D


**A.N**: FanFic ini didedikasikan untuk Kak Angga Albertus yang menghilang entah kemana T.T Semoga kakak membaca ini dan segera menghubungi aku. Juga untuk Ultah anakku sayang si Misa Yagami Hitsugaya yang ke-15 kemarin. Maaf kadonya telat xD Oke deh, buat readers tercinta, happy reading...

.

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**Honey Moon  
><strong>a Naruto Fanfiction by Sasukiss

**Rated: T**

**Pairing(s):  
><strong>NaruSasu feat. Akatsuki

**Genre:  
><strong>Drama, Family and little bit Humor

**Warning:  
><strong>Canon, AR, AT, Shounen-ai/BL/Yaoi, OOC-ness, Lime, Grepe Fruit XD!  
>Don't Like? Don't Read!<p>

**.**

_/\_/\_/\_

**.**

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang _king size_ di kamar pengantinnya. Kamar pengantin? Yeah, beberapa jam ke belakang ia telah resmi mempersunting pemuda tercinta. Siapa kalau bukan sang _nukenin_, Uchiha Sasuke.

Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Bagaimana sesama ninja lelaki bisa diperbolehkan mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga? Dan bagaimana juga Sakura bisa memberi lampu hijau, pernikahan kedua sahabat yang sebenarnya sangat dicintai melebihi sahabat itu?

Inilah yang namanya cinta. Cinta tidak mengenal persamaan ataupun perbedaan. Dengan cinta segala penghalang perdamaian dapat tersingkirkan.

Seulas senyum tersunging di bibir Naruto menilik perjuangan hidupnya selama ini. Cita-cita menjadi hokage telah direngkuh, perdamaian dunia telah terwujud setelah berakhirnya perang dunia _shinobi_ yang beberapa tahun lalu mengucurkan darah para _shinobi_ di medan perang. Entah bagaimana kekuatan hatinya dapat menaklukan Uchiha Madara. Dan percaya atau tidak kini Uchiha terkuat itu mengabdikan diri untuknya sebagai Tobi Anak Baik.

Rupanya Madara membenci sosok Madara yang kejam. Ia memutuskan untuk mengaplikasi diri sebagai Tobi yang selalu menjadi anak Baik. Dengan kekuatannya yang didukung Kabuto—yang juga insaf—ia membangkitkan para korban perang tanpa kecuali. Dan itulah yang turut menyeret Naruto ke tempat ini. Tempat sakral yang dulu menjadi incaran para s_hinobi_ berbagai Negara.

Markas Akatsuki!

Yeah, Naruto meninggalkan kehidupan besarnya sebagai Hokage keenam, mempercayakan kekuasaan negara kepada sang guru, Hatake Kakashi—yang saat ini menjadi Hokage ketujuh dengan mundurnya dirinya.

Tekad untuk benar-benar membersihkan nama Akatsuki sebagai _icon_ penjahat internasional, membawa Naruto ke tempat pengumpulan biju itu. Tinggal bersama mereka dengan kehidupan yang sederhana, menjalankan misi-misi perdamaian, hidup rukun dengan para tetangga, seperti Orochimaru yang sedang menanti kelahiran anak pertama dari pernikahannya dengan Kabuto, Karin dan Suigetsu yang entah kenapa meski sudah tinggal bersama masih ribut-ribut, dengan Jugo yang hanya menjadi penonton keributan mereka.

Yeah, begitulah kehidupan dunia _shinobi_ saat ini, penuh perdamaian dan cinta di mana-mana. Naruto tidak pernah menyesal tinggal di antara orang-orang yang dulu menjadi sumber kebencian dunia (para Kage dari lima Negara besar memutuskan mengumpulkan para penjahat agar tinggal dalam satu ruang lingkup pasca perang dunia).

Dan hal yang tidak pernah disesali Naruto adalah kedekatan dengan sahabat tercinta Uchiha Sasuke yang berakhir ke pelaminan. Faktor utama yang sebenarnya membuat Naruto hijrah ke kampung penjahat.

Sasuke memang tinggal bersama Akatsuki. Sudah pasti karena Itachi yang tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari _lovely otouto-_nya itu. Sampai-sampai membuat Naruto harus selalu siaga setiap kali berkencan. Yeah, kalau tidak mau menjadi korban _Brother Complex_ Itachi.

Sang Namikaze muda memang telah memiliki hati Uchiha bungsu. Dan malam ini ia akan memiliki seutuhnya. Ah, Naruto ketawa-ketawi membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi beberapa waktu ke depan. Sedikit tidak sabar menanti pintu kamar mandi terbuka yang akan menampilkan sosok 'isteri' tercinta.

Di luar memang masih ramai. Tapi Pein memberinya tiket masuk 'surga' lebih cepat. Dalam hal ini _leader_ Akatsuki itu memang paling pengertian.

**CKLEK**

Naruto terperanjat bangun mendengar suara berderit yang berasal dari kamar mandi. Benda pertama yang tertangkap mata birunya adalah sepasang kaki jenjang, putih mulus melenggang perlahan. Semakin memandang keatas semakin kelu Naruto menelan ludah.

Sudut pandangnya terperangkap sosok indah tak jauh darinya. Pemuda dengan piama selutut berwarna putih tulang yang terbuka di bagian dada, sedang mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk. Sungguh seksi dan mempesona! _Genjutsu_ terhebat yang bisa menawan siapapun dalam jeratannya.

"Kau lihat apa, Dobe?"

Suara angkuh dan dingin itu akhirnya membebaskan Naruto dari _Genjutsu_ mupengannya. "E-eh ? tidak ada Teme, hahaha…" Ia lalu memberikan cengiran khasnya yang sebenarnya sangat disukai sang 'isteri' di depannya itu. Meski tak pernah diakui dan…

"Mandi sana! Kau bau sekali!"

Sebuah handuk melayang tepat di wajah Naruto. Yeah, begitulah perlakuan sang 'isteri' untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya setiap kali _blue sapphire_-nya memanahnya lekat.

"Iya-iya aku mandi. Sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar…" Dan ia tak bisa membayangkan seberapa luas hembusan nafas yang menerobos rambut pantat ayamnya itu mampu meronai wajah putihnya.

**BLAM**

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup, Sasuke segera menyamankan tubuhnya di ranjang. Menghela nafas, ia mengkilas balik kehidupannya selama ini.

Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah menyangka hubungannya dengan ninja nomor satu saat ini, Uzumaki Naruto, yang berawal dari persahabatan, berujung permusuhan, berakhir di pelaminan. Memang tak mudah menyakinkan diri sendiri—yang pernah menjabat predikat sebagai penjahat kelas S—pantas mendampingi putra tunggal Namikaze Minato, sang Hokage keempat itu.

Tapi lagi-lagi cinta tak mengenal persamaan ataupun perbedaan. Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama seorang lelaki. Naruto dan Sasuke berbeda latar belakang kehidupan.

Untuk memaknai cinta yang tumbuh seiring kebersamaan, Naruto dan Sasuke tak perlu mengenal persamaan dan perbedaan. Karena cinta adalah anugerah _Kami-sama__**. **_Dan kita tidak akan pernah tahu, cinta seperti apa yang akan dianugerahkan oleh NYA.__Kita tidak bisa menentukan, kepada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta.

Bahkan, ketika cinta mengarahkan pada persamaan _gender_ dan menghadapkannya pada perbedaan latar belakang, itu adalah suatu anugerah dari sang Penguasa Alam. Jadi, syukurilah seperti apapun cinta yang kau miliki.

Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat sedikit. Ia patut bersyukur memiliki Naruto dengan segala kekuatannya. Kekuatan yang mampu mencairkan hatinya. Kekuatan jiwa, kekuatan raga, kekuatan _jutsu_ dan yang pasti kekuatan cinta.

**CKLEK**

Di ambang pintu kamar mandi itulah sang penakluk menampilkan sosoknya yang bisa dibilang unik. Wajahnya yang berwarna tan, ditumbuhi kumis kucing melintang di pipi. Sekilas terlihat seperti musang. Yeah, dalam tubuhnya memang bersemayam sesosok Jinchuriki berekor sembilan yang menjadi alasan semua orang membencinya saat masih kanak-kanak dulu.

Tapi lihat saja sekarang! Semua orang menyeganinya. Semua orang memuja sosoknya. Semua orang merindukan kehadirannya. Tak terkecuali Sasuke. Dan mau tak mau ia harus menelan ludah memandang sang pahlawan itu tak jauh darinya. Nampak gagah dengan hanya sebuah handuk kecil melilit pinggangnya. Sungguh maskulin dan macho dengan tubuh cokelatnya yang masih basah. Tampan sekali dengan rambut pirangnya yang sengaja diacak untuk dikeringkan.

"Kenapa teme?"

Sasuke tercekat menyadari diri sendiri sedang mupeng. Namun bukan Sasuke, jika tidak bisa menyembunyikan _emotion_.

"Tidak ada!" jawabnya memasang wajah _stoic_ seperti biasa dan kembali membaca buku yang sedari tadi hanya dipegangnya. Namun agaknya ia salah mengambil buku, karena buku bersampul _orange _ itu tak lain adalah mahakarya petapa genit dari Gunung Myoboku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jiraiya dan Icha-Icha Paradise-nya.

Naruto terkikik pelan melihat Sasuke yang terbelalak menatap bukunya—lebih tepatnya membaca.

"Ada apa Teme?"

Mau tak mau Sasuke dibuat tergagap oleh pertanyaan Naruto. Satu paragraf yang masuk otaknya memang sudah mampu memanaskan tubuhnya. Apalagi didukung keadaan sekitar di mana Naruto kini berdiri di samping ranjang tempatnya duduk, membaca novel erotis itu.

"Tak apa. Kenapa kau tidak segera mengambil pakaianmu?" Sasuke akhirnya tidak tahan juga dengan aura panas di sekelilingnya.

"Bisa tolong ambilkan piamaku di situ!" tunjuk Naruto pada sebuah lemari di samping ranjang.

Sasuke hanya menurut demi mengatasi salah tingkahnya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto terkekeh karena lemari yang ia maksud bukan tempat baju. Dan entah apa yang membodohkan Sasuke hingga melupakan letak tata ruang kamarnya sendiri. Yang jelas kini ia sedang memberi pemandangan indah pada Naruto, di mana posisinya menungging, menonjolkan pantatnya demi mengorek isi lemari kecil itu.

Menghela nafas, Sasuke akhirnya menyadari kebodohannya. Tak ingin menjadi tontonan lebih lama, ia pun bangkit berdiri. Dan saat membalikkan badan ia telah berhadapan dengan seraut wajah cokelat sangat dekat di hadapannya. Mata bertemu mata. Kedua hidung sama mancung saling bersentuhan. Deru nafas saling beradu. Perlahan Naruto memiringkan wajah dan menarik tubuh Sasuke untuk lebih menghimpit tubuh setengah telanjangnya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, menikmati saat dua daging kenyal saling menggesek lembut. Tapi ia segera tersentak oleh sentuhan sesuatu mengeras menyusup kedua pahanya.

"Aku ambilkan pakaian."

Sasuke melerai dari himpitan dada bidang yang menggemuruhkan debaran jantungnya.

**GREB**

"Kau yakin, kau ingin aku berpakaian malam ini?"

Naruto berbisik di telinga Sasuke yang dipeluk dari belakang. Perlahan tangannya ke bawah, membelai paha mulus pemuda lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu.Sasuke berusaha menahan desahan, saat tangan cokelat itu menyusup masuk piama tidurnya.

"Dobe..."

"Kenapa hm? Apa aku tidak boleh melakukannya?"

Naruto mengelus sesuatu yang menggembung dan sedikit lembab di pertengahan pinggang Sasuke. Bibirnya begitu lembut mencecap ceruk leher sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Buka dulu!"

Ucapan tertahan itu membuat Naruto tak bisa menahan seringainya. "Tidak usah minta akan kubuka Teme!" tandasnya menurunkan kain segitiga di pinggang Sasuke yang disinyalir sebagai _underwear_.

"Bukan itu!"

Naruto menggernyitkan dahi saat tangan putih Sasuke mencekalnya. Pemuda Jinchuriki ekor sembilan itu akhirnya sadar kalau pintu kamarnya terketuk.

"Ah, iya sebentar!" ujarnya melepaskan diri. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu tanpa mempedulikan keadaannya yang setengah telanjang. Sedangkan Sasuke kembali mendudukan diri di ranjang.

"Siapa sih yang mengganggu di saat seperti ini?" Naruto menggerutu dalam hati. Ia terbelalak saat membuka pintu dan mendapati Konan yang juga tak kalah _shock_ melihatnya.

"Su-sudah mulai ya?" Satu-satunya Akatsuki perempuan itu mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah melihat tubuh setengah telanjang Naruto.

"Hahaha... ada apa Konan?" Naruto yang juga salah tingkah hanya bisa mencengir sambil sedikit menutup pintu.

"Pasti Pein yang merencanakan ini!" gerutu Konan entah pada siapa. "Sebenarnya aku ingin menghias kamarmu, tapi karena kalian sudah memasukinya. Ya sudah kuberikan ini saja."

Naruto menautkan alis menerima beberapa ikat bunga mawar merah dari Konan. "Itu akan menambah keromantisan malam pengantin kalian!"

Muka Naruto langsung memerah mendengar pernyataan ninja kertas penyuka origami itu.

"Hahaha... _Arigatou_Konan-_san_!" ujar Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Konan menbalasnya dengan senyuman penuh arti, "Selamat menikmati malam pertama yang panjang!" ujarnya lalu meninggalkan kamar pengantin itu. Naruto menutup pintu sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Ia kemudian naik ranjang dan memetik makhota mawar itu untuk ditebarkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Dobe?" Kening Sasuke berkerut melihat aksi pemuda hiperaktif itu.

"Kata Konan ini untuk menambah keromantisan malam pengantin kita!" Naruto menjawab sambil menghamburkan makhota bunga itu di tubuh Sasuke.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan idiot?"

Bentakan Sasuke hanya ditanggapi tawa lebar oleh Naruto. Pemuda Uchiha itu mau tak mau naik darah juga. Dengan cepat ia merebut seikat mawar di tangan sebelah Naruto dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan sang 'suami'.

Mereka akhirnya saling menghamburkan mawar-mawar itu sambil bercanda tawa. Naruto yang senang menggoda Sasuke. Dan Sasuke yang kesal dengan tingkah Naruto. Keduanya bersaing di atas ranjang untuk mengalahkan satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke terjungkal dengan Naruto menindih tubuhnya.

Kembali kedua mata berbeda warna bertemu, saling menyelami keindahan masing-masing. Sasuke memejamkan mata saat Naruto memiringkan wajah untuk mengecup bibirnya. Perlahan keduanya larut dalam pertemuan bibir yang saling menggesek lembut...

**TOK TOK TOK**

Keduanya sama-sama terperanjat mendengar ketukan pintu. Naruto beranjak dari tubuh Sasuke dan segera menyambar piama yang disiapkan Sasuke.

"Pakai itu Dobe!" begitulah sang isteri tampan berujar.

"Ada apa lagi sih!" Naruto menggerutu dalam hati(lagi). Ia memutar bola mata saat mendapati Pein berdiri di depan pintu dengan gerak-gerik mencurigakan.

"Ada apa, hm?"

Lelaki bertindik itu melangkah lebih dekat, "Ini pasti berguna untukmu!" ujarnya sambil memberikan sebuah botol kecil.

"Apa ini?" Naruto meneliti botol itu dengan seksama.

Pein hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas, "Itu obat kuat!" tandasnya sukses membakar wajah Naruto. "Selamat menikmati malam pengantin yang menyenangkan..." Ninja bermata _Rinnegan___itu terkikik sambil berlalu.

"Ada-ada saja..." Naruto menutup pintu sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa Dobe?"

Cepat-cepat Naruto menyembunyikan obat kuat itu. "Hehe... tidak apa-apa Teme!" katanya mendekati si Teme lagi. "Teme, kalau misalnya nanti kau tidak kuat, bagaimana? Kau tidak memerlukan sesuatu untuk memperkuat diri?" dengan polosnya Naruto bertanya.

Sasuke bukannya tidak mengerti apa yang ditanyakan suaminya itu, hanya saja ia merasa enggan membicarakan hal tidak penting sehingga mengacuhkan pertanyaan si Dobe-nya.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Sudahlah aku ngantuk!"

Pengguna jurus pupil mata, _Sharingan_ itu merebahkan diri dan pura-pura menutup mata.

"_Gomen ne_, jangan cemberut gitu dong!" Naruto menghadapkan sang isteri yang memiringkan tubuh, "Kau manis sekali kalau manyun begitu Teme..." Naruto senyum-senyum sendiri melihat wajah sang isteri yang memerah—entah karena marah atau malu.

"Kau juga cantik kalau merona begitu..." Naruto semakin mengeliminasi jarak keduanya, "Dan aku sungguh mencintaimu..." ujarnya sebelum mengecup bibir merah penuh di bawahnya. Mencecap manisnya cinta dalam kuluman hangat...

**TOK TOK TOK**

Lagi-lagi ketukan pintu membuat keduanya terperanjat. Mau tidak mau Naruto bangun juga, apalagi ketukan itu terdengar keras dan memaksa.

"Ada ap—" Naruto langsung bungkam memandang 'pengganggu' ketiganya itu. "Ah Itachi-_san_, ada apa?"

"Syukurlah kalau belum mulai," Tanpa dosa Itachi menghela nafas lega. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jubah Akatsuki yang memang menjadi _uniform_ pernikahan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Jangan sakiti _otouto_-_chan_ ya! Pakai ini!"

Naruto mencelos menatap sebuah kemasan bertulis _Sex Oil_ yang diberikan Itachi.

"Kalau dia masih kesakitan, hentikan saja! _Otouto_-_chan _kan tidak gampang mengungkapkan perasaan, jadi kau harus memahami ekspresinya. Mungkin dia bilang tidak apa-apa, tapi sebenarnya menahan kesakitan, bla... bla... bla..."

Naruto hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kalau begini caranya, Itachi-_san_ bisa membunuhku kalau sampai si Teme tidak bisa jalan besok," bisik hati kecil Naruto.

"—ingat ya!" potongan ucapan terakhir Itachi yang sempat tertangkap Naruto.

"Hah! Dasar _brother complex_!" gumaman Naruto membuat kening Sasuke berkerut.

"Itachi? Kenapa dia?"

"Oh tidak apa-apa teme!" Naruto mencengir dan kembali mendekati sang isteri yang kembali duduk manis di ranjang. "Teme, sebaiknya kita tidur saja ya?" Naruto mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas lalu turun menciumi rahangnya. "Kau pasti lelah 'kan?"

Sasuke mendongakkan kepala saat giliran leher jenjangnya yang dicumbu sang suami. "Terserah kau!" kekecewaan jelas menyelimuti perasaan Sasuke. Ia akhirnya merebahkan tubuh dan memalingkan wajah.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan ikut merebahkan diri memeluk sang isteri erat. Ia tersentak saat tangannya ditepis dan sang isteri membalikkan badan, bertolak belakang dengannya.

"Kalau tidak ingin menyentuh tidak perlu dekat-dekat 'kan?" Naruto jelas memahami suara angkuh itu adalah pertanda kekesalan yang sudah pasti karena ketersinggungan.

Sebuah seringai akhirnya terpoles di wajah tampan Naruto. "_Gomen ne_..." ia berujar sambil menyibak piama Sasuke, "aku hanya tidak ingin," dielusnya paha mulus Sasuke dan lagi-lagi tangan cokelat itu menemukan sesuatu menggembung yang lembab di atas paha Sasuke, "menyakitimu..." Naruto meremas perlahan apa yang ada di tangannya, membuat Sasuke kesulitan menahan desahannya.

"Dobe... kau 'kan tahu—" Ia memejamkan mata merasakan sensasi nikmat dari remasan pada kesejatiannya, "itu menyenangkan..."

Naruto melengkungkan bibir. Saat masih pacaran ia memang sering menggoda Sasuke seperti itu—meski selalu digagalkan Itachi. "_Souka_?" Naruto semakin meningkatkan remasannya sambil membenamkan kepala di ceruk leher Sasuke, menghisap aroma mint dari isteri tampannya.

"Tidak usah main-main Dobe..."

Naruto mengarahkan tangannya pada _underwear_ Sasuke, "Jadi aku langsung masuk?" Anggukan Sasuke melanjutkan aksi tangan Naruto yang sempat terhenti saat ingin menyusup ke dalam _underwear_ itu. Naruto menyeringai dan langsung melenggangkan tangannya kedalam...

**TOK TOK TOK**

Belum sempat menjelajahi isi _underwear_ itu, Naruto kembali dikejutkan ketukan pintu. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang semakin heran kenapa Naruto mau saja membuka pintu.

Naruto memutar bola menatap dua Akatsuki yang senyum-senyum tidak jelas di depannya.

"Ada apa Sasori-_san_ dan Deidara _un_?"

Deidara mengulurkan bungkusan kado berwarna kuning seperti rambutnya. Demikian juga Sasori yang juga membawa bungkusan kado berwarna seperti rambutnya.

"Hm, ya sudah terimakasih," Naruto kembali menutup pintu namun dicekal Deidara.

"Buka dulu _un_, nanti kalau tidak cocok aku bisa menggantinya, _un_!"

Naruto hanya menurut dan ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Apa ini?" serunya mengacungkan benda panjang berwarna merah kecokelatan yang merupakan isi kado Deidara.

"Hahaha... tidak usah pura-pura tidak tahu _un_! Itu 'kan s_ex toys_. Kalian punya waktu panjang untuk bermain-main, jadi itu pasti berguna. Apakah ukurannya lebih besar dari punyamu? Atau malah lebih kecil? Aku bisa mengganti sesuai ukuran—"

"Hei... Hei... apa-apaan kau ini?" celetuk Naruto menghentikan celoteh Deidara. "Ini 'kan dari tanah liat, bahan dasar bom C4-mu? Bagaimana kalau nanti tiba-tiba kau berteriak _KATSU_? Kau mau membunuh Sasuke—"

"Hah! Sudahlah!" ganti Sasori yang menghentikan celoteh Naruto, "Deidara itu memang tidak pecus—"

"Kau bilang apa _Danna_? Itu karya seniku—"

"Lebih baik kau buka kado dariku saja Naruto!" ujar Sasori tak menggubris omelan Deidara. Dan entah apa yang membuat Naruto menurut saja. Ia memutar bola mata saat menemukan benda yang tak jauh beda dengan pemberian Deidara.

"Apa lagi ini?"

"Seperti kata Deidara, itu akan berguna untuk permainan _honey moon_ kalian! Ukurannya bisa—"

"Ini 'kan _kugutsu_ milikmu! Dan kau selalu memberi racun pada semua _kugutsu_ buatanmu! Kau mau—"

"Sudah kubilang senimu tidak lebih baik dari punyaku, _Danna_. Seni adalah ledakan—"

"Seni adalah sesuatu yang abadi—"

"Sudah! Kalau kalian mau berdebat seni, jangan di sini!" potong Naruto menghentikan perdebatan seni yang selalu terjadi pada kedua ninja seni itu.

Kembali Naruto mendekati Sasuke setelah menutup pintu. "Sampai di mana kita tadi?" Naruto berbisik lirih dan kembali mengecup bibir sang isteri.

"Enghhh..." lenguhan-lenguhan kecil meluncur dari kedua bibir yang saling bertukar saliva. Naruto menjulurkan lidah, meminta izin sang isteri untuk menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Sasuke mengerti, dibukanya mulutnya perlahan. Untuk sejenak kedua lidah terlatih itu saling melilit.

Sasuke akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan lidah Naruto menjelajahi mulut basahnya. Naruto menyeringai kecil. Dikulumnya lidah Sasuke untuk memeras saliva sebanyak-banyaknya. Baru setelah itu lidahnya melenggang masuk...

**TOK TOK TOK**

_Foreplay_ itu kembali terusik oleh ketukan pintu. Dan Naruto masih belum tersadar dari kebodohannya, sehingga ia pun membuka pintu lagi. Tapi kali ini sepertinya ia akan menyesali kebodohannya.

"Taraaa... Tobi Anak Baik datang..."

Kening Naruto berkerut melihat Tobi langsung menyelonong masuk kamar. "Hei... apa yang kau la—"

"Tobi anak baik tidak punya sesuatu yang bisa diberikan untuk kado pernikahan Naruto-_senpai_ dan Sasuke-_senpai_! Jadi Tobi mau jagain kalian saja!"

Sepasang mata biru Naruto membulat sempurna mengetahui niat baik Tobi Si Anak Baik.

"Kata orang kalau pengantin sedang _honey moon_ tidak boleh diganggu. Nah, Tobi Anak Baik akan menjaga kalian dari siapapun yang akan mengganggu _honey moon_ kalian!" ujar Ninja bertopeng itu ceria. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa cengo.

"Sudah, kalian silahkan _honey moon_. Tobi akan jaga di sini!" Ninja yang terbilang autis itu berdiri di dekat jendela.

Naruto kembali ke ranjang setelah beberapa menit tercengang. Mau tidak mau Sasuke merebahkan diri lagi. Ia tercekat saat tangan Naruto kembali mengelus pahanya.

"Dobe, kita tidak akan melakukan saat ada dia 'kan?" lirih Sasuke melirik Tobi yang menghadap keluar jendela.

Naruto tersenyum dan membentangkan selimut menutupi tubuh keduanya, "Hanya main-main saja tidak apa-apa 'kan?" kembali tangan Naruto mengelus kesejatian sang isteri tampan.

"Ngh..." desah Sasuke saat Naruto meremas 'miliknya'. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat ekpresi sang isteri yang digodanya. Tak mau membuang waktu ia pun memasukkan tangannya ke dalam _underwear_ Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeliat kecil saat telapak tangan Naruto yang sedikit kasar mengelus-elus 'miliknya'. Membuatnya perlahan-lahan mengeras dan tegang.

"Mungkin malam ini kita tidak bisa 'melakukannya'. Tapi kalau hanya bermain-main tidak masalah 'kan?" Tangan Naruto turun ke bawah. Dimainkannya dua bola kembar di bawah batang kesejatian Sasuke. "Tapi Dobe..."

Naruto tersenyum dan mulai meremas-remas mainannya, "Bukankah kau bilang ini menyenangkan, Teme?"

Sasuke mati-matian menahan suaranya, tapi...

"HUWAAA!"

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto terperanjat bangun memandang Tobi menghambur ke pelukannya.

"Ada setan, huwaaa!" Tobi meraung-raung tidak jelas. "Hei... apa-apaan kau ini?" Naruto berusaha melerai Tobi yang memeluknya erat. Tak menghiraukan teriakan kecil dari Sasuke.

"Na-Naruto..." Panggilan lirih itu akhirnya mengalihkan kesibukan Naruto, "Kenapa Sasuke?"

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya dan berujar terbata-bata, "Ta-tanganmu..."

Untuk sesaat Naruto terjebak keterperangahan sebelum akhirnya sadar tangannya sedang mencengkeram kuat 'milik' Sasuke gara-gara kejutan dari Tobi tadi. "_Gomen._.. Suke-_chan_..."

Sasuke menghela nafas lega pasca terbebas dari cengkeraman itu. Ia kemudian menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, "Lebih baik kau tidur saja Tobi!" ujarnya memiringkan tubuh.

Naruto dan Tobi saling pandang. Mau tak mau Naruto membenarkan ucapan Sasuke,"Ya sudah kau tidur saja!"

"Hm, baiklah terima kasih _senpai_..." Tobi berujar ceria lalu merebahkan diri di antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan peluk-peluk _My Lovely Suke_-_chan_!"

"Tapi Tobi takut! Ya sudah Tobi peluk Naru-_senpai_ saja..."

"Ya, tapi jangan erat-erat begini. Aku tidak bisa nafas—"

"JANGAN BERISIK DOBE!"

.

_/\_/\_/\_

.

Meja makan besar itu dikelilingi para ninja berseragam awan merah. Sarapan bersama memang menjadi rutinitas para Akatsuki di pagi hari.

"Kurasa hari ini aku perlu _partner_ untuk misi di Iwa," Kisame berujar di antara kesibukannya melahap makanannya.

"Ya, aku juga!" Kakuzu menyahut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasori.

"Karena _partner_ Kisame hari ini Sasuke. Dan Kakuzu, Naruto!" celetuk Hidan menjawab.

"Lalu?" Sasori semakin menautkan alis.

"Naruto dan Sasuke dibebaskan dari misi. Ini 'kan masih suasana _honey moon_ mereka!" tandas Konan menjelaskan.

"Dan memangnya kalian pikir, Sasuke akan bisa berjalan dengan baik hari ini?" tambah Pein membuat semua mata tertuju pada Itachi.

"Sudahlah! _Otouto-chan-_mu akan baik-baik saja!" Kisame menepuk pundak Itachi yang harap-harap cemas memandang pintu kamar Naruto dan Sasuke.

**CKLEK**

Semua mata tertuju pada pintu kamar yang berderit pelan. Naruto berjalan keluar mengambil jubahnya. Disusul Sasuke tak lama kemudian.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang aneh dengannya?" komentar Hidan memandang Sasuke dari ujung kaki hingga rambutnya yang mencuat ke belakang. Yang lain hanya manggut-manggut mengiyakan.

"Heh! Apa yang kalian lihat!" Itachi merasa risih melihat sang adik menjadi obyek tontonan rekan-rekannya.

"_Ohayou_..." sapa Naruto saat menghambur bersama mereka, "hari ini aku dibebaskan dari misi 'kan? Kebetulan Guru Kakashi menyuruhku ke kantor Hokage, aku berangkat dulu ya!" cerocos Naruto kemudian menghilang setelah memberi kecupan singkat di bibir Sasuke.

"_Otouto-chan,_ kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Bagaimana _honey moon_ kalian tadi malam—"

"Pasti semakin romantis dengan hiasan dariku kan?

"Kalian bermain berapa ronde?"

"Naruto kuat 'kan?"

Bla... bla... bla...

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Akatsuki itu menguap begitu saja seperti kepulan nasi hangat di meja makan. Sasuke hanya menyibukkan diri dengan makanannya sebelum sebuah suara menyelamatkan telinganya dari sidang _honey moon_ ini.

"_Ohayou minna_, kenapa kalian meninggalkan Tobi sarapan?"

Semua mata terbelalak memandang Tobi.

"SEMALAM KAU TIDUR DIMANA TOBI?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar hampir bersamaan dari mulut berbeda.

"Di kamar Naruto-_senpai _ dan Sasuke-_senpai_!"

Dan jawaban polos dari Tobi si Anak Baik sukses membuat para Akatsuki bergubrak ria.

.

.

.

Beberapa _kunai _ menancap tepat sasaran. Tapi itu tak memuaskan ninja berambut hitam kebiruan itu. Yeah, karena dia sedang dilanda kebosanan menjaga markas yang sepi setelah ditinggal penghuninya menjalankan misi. Ditambah lagi beberapa waktu ke belakang, ia baru saja menonton pertunjukan erotis dari tetangga sebelah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Orocimaru dan Kabuto.

Sasuke akhirnya merebahkan diri beralaskan rumput hijau di halaman belakang markasnya. Mata hitam kelamnya memandang awan putih yang mulai diselimuti remang.

Ada penyesalan kenapa tadi menolak ajakan Naruto ke Konoha. Sasuke bukannya tidak memikirkan tawaran itu matang-matang. Ia hanya merasa perlu waktu, mempercayai keberadaan Naruto, sang pahlawan bangsa sebagai pendamping hidupnya, si pengkhianat bangsa. Tapi yang namanya Uchiha, mana ada mengakui kemalangan sendiri? Harga diri yang tinggi membungkam mulutnya untuk mengakui semua itu.

"Aku malas pergi denganmu. Pasti malu-maluin," Dan menjadikan alasan itu sebagai pilihan terbaik.

Perlahan Sasuke semakin berhasrat memiliki dan dimiliki ninja berambut pirang itu. Menyerahkan jiwa dan raga sepenuhnya. Melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuat sang Pahlawan tidak menyesal memilikinya sebagai pendamping hidup.

Sungguh Sasuke menginginkan semua itu. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak semudah melempar _kunai_.

**CKLEK**

Sasuke terperanjat saat pintu berderit mencurigakan. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seseorang yang ada di pikirannya telah berdiri di depannya.

"Sepertinya kau sendiri saja Sasuke. Yang lain belum pulang?"

"Hn."

Sasuke menjawab singkat lalu masuk dapur. Membuatkan minuman sang suami yang nampak lelah—terbukti dengan langsung teparnya dia tempatnya merebahkan diri.

"Tumben kau baik sekali Sasuke."

"Berisik Dobe!"

"Hahaha... kau masih saja galak di saat romantis begini."

Menautkan alis, Sasuke melirik Naruto yang menyeringai penuh arti sambil meneguk tehnya. "Kenapa hanya membuat secangkir?"

"Aku tidak haus."

Naruto terkikik pelan, "Pantas saja kau tidak sempat mencicipi teh buatanmu sendiri."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan teh itu?"

Kening Sasuke semakin berkerut melihat Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Coba saja!"

Tak membuang waktu Sasuke segera menyesap teh itu. Menghilangkan ketakutan akan sesuatu mengerikan di dalamnya. Dan ternyata ia masih cukup pintar untuk membedakan antara gula dan garam. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan ini."

Senyum Naruto semakin menyeruak lebar, "Yeah, memang tidak salah dengan ciuman tidak langsung!" tandasnya membuat Sasuke tertohok, menyadari telah mengecup bibir Naruto melalui cangkir teh itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama baginya memuji (dalam hati) akal bulus Naruto. Tubuhnya telah tertarik ke depan untuk lebih menghimpit Naruto di hadapannya, "Dan tidak ada salahnya juga ciuman langsung," Bersamaan dengan itu keduanya saling menautkan bibir. Mencecap gula-gula cinta dalam tetesan saliva.

Sasuke mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto yang memeluk erat pinggangnya. Keduanya saling berbagi kehangatan dalam sentuhan-sentuhan memabukan. Hingga pergerakan erotis itu akhirnya mengubah posisi keduanya dan semakin menjauhkan dari rasionalitas.

"Dobe..." Sasuke mendesah tertahan saat Naruto mengalihkan percumbuan bibirnya ke leher.

"Kenapa Teme? Apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Naruto yang kini membuka pakaian atas Sasuke. Menyusupkan tangan untuk membelai dada isteri tampannya itu dengan lembut.

"Aghhh..." Sasuke menggeliat saat Naruto memainkan tonjolan kecil di dadanya. "Jangan main-main Dobe!"

"Kau 'kan tahu Suke-_chan_..." Naruto tersenyum menjilati tonjolan sebelah yang dianggurkan, "aku suka main-main..." dikulumnya _putting_ susu itu seperti bayi menyusu sang ibu.

Tanpa disadari percumbuan panas itu tak hanya membakar tubuh keduanya, tapi juga makhluk lain yang tanpa sengaja menjadi pemirsa.

"Astaga! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Sebuah seruan mengakhiri percumbuan itu dengan terpaksa. Naruto dan Sasuke terbelalak lebar mendapati ketiga makhluk sedang melotot memandangnya sambil mengucurkan cairan merah dari hidung.

"Jashin-_sama_ tidak akan mengampuni orang yang mengintip pengantin baru melakukan niat suci!" Hidan mulai berkhotbah.

"Aku tidak mengintip. Hanya kebetulan saja aku mau ke belakang dan melihat mereka," kilah Kisame.

"Iya, lagipula salah mereka kenapa melakukan 'itu' di sana," Zetsu menambahkan.

"_Gomen ne_, ini memang salah kami, hehehe..." ujar Naruto sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya.

.

"Aghhh... Dobe..." desahan terus meluncur dari bibir Sasuke saat tangan Naruto meremas kesejatiannya perlahan.

"Sabar Suke, kau masih harus dipersiapkan..." jawab Naruto yang didesak Sasuke untuk melakukan lebih. Saat ini mereka sedang ada di kamarnya, memulai kembali _foreplay _yang selalu terpotong.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Mereka terperanjat mendengar ketukan pintu itu. Naruto menyuruh Sasuke turun dari pangkuannya hanya untuk melihat siapa lagi pengganggunya kali ini.

"Ayo kita rekap biaya pernikahanmu yang masih terutang!"

Naruto hanya mencengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Antara melunasi 'utang' pada Sasuke dan 'utang' pada Kakuzu memang sama-sama penting. Ah Naruto, di saat seperti ini kau masih tidak bisa egois memikirkan diri sendiri.

"Hei Kakuzu! Bisa-bisanya kau menagih utang di saat seperti ini!"

Kedatangan Hidan kembali menyelamatkan Naruto dari bendahara Akatsuki yang terkenal pelit itu.

"Ah , tapi 'kan utang memang harus dibayar!"

"Tapi dia juga punya utang yang harus dibayar sekarang juga! Sudah ayo pergi!"

"Heh apa-apaan ini! Utangnya pada khas Akatsuki lebih banyak bla bla bla..."

Naruto menutup pintu sambil menghela nafas lega. "Kau sudah ngantuk Suke-_chan_?"

Naruto membelai lembut rambut Sasuke yang nampak lelah. Sebagian lelah karena latihan, sebagian lagi jengah pada sikap Naruto yang masih tidak bisa mementingkan dirinya di atas segalanya. Memang egois, tapi saat ini ia ingin Naruto menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

"Kalau kau ingin melanjutkan apa yang tertunda, silahkan saja!"

Entah Sasuke mendapat keberanian darimana hingga menyatakan tawaran yang membuat Naruto tidak bisa menahan seringainya itu.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto dan Sasuke melakukan _foreplay_. Kali ini Sasuke lebih agresif. Jari jemarinya memberanikan diri menari-nari di atas permukaan kulit sang Kitsune yang menindihnya. Menstimulasi tubuh cokelat itu untuk membangkitkan hasrat dan berharap ada cinta dalam setiap pelampiasan hasrat itu.

Ah, sebenarnya tidak perlu berharap, cinta itu selalu ada untukmu Sasuke. Kau tidak perlu, bercermin seribu kali hanya untuk menyakinkan dirimu pantas mendampingi _shinobi_ maha sempurna di matamu itu. Rasakanlah getaran lain dalam dadanya yang bidang. Getaran, bukan semata-mata dari kinerja jantung yang berpacu keras memompa darah yang kian bergejolak seiring pergesekan tubuh kalian. Getaran lain. Getaran hati.

Yeah, dia mencintaimu Sasuke dan kau mencintainya. Kalian saling mencintai, itulah yang lebih pantas mendasari kebersamaan dalam ikatan bernama pernikahan. Bukan siapa dirimu dan siapa dirinya. Cinta itu tidak mengenal perbedaan dan persamaan. Perbedaan masa lalumu sebagai pengkhianat bangsa dan masa lalunya sebagai pahlawan bangsa, serta persamaan jenis kelamin kalian sebagai _shinobi_ laki-laki, tidak seharusnya itu dipikirkan sebagai sesuatu yang mengganggu kebersamaan kalian.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Ketukan pintu itulah yang mengganggu kebersamaan kalian.

"Naruto-_senpai_, Sasuke-_senpai_..."

Dan kali ini Naruto patut dihadiahi jitakan karena lupa mengunci pintu dan mempersilahkan makhluk bertopeng itu kembali merusak ritual sakral malam ini.

"Kamu kenapa ke sini Tobi?" tanya Naruto cengo. Ia menelan ludah menatap Sasuke yang baru saja beranjak dari pangkuannya dengan memberikan _deathglare_ super mematikan.

"Tadi Kakuzu-_senpai _menagih utang pada Naruto-_senpai_. Tobi ke sini nggak nagih utang justru akan membayar utang."

Naruto dan Sasuke terperangah memandang wajah tanpa dosa Tobi. Apalagi setelah ia berhambur di ranjang bersama barang bawaannya. "Utang menjaga Naruto-_senpai_ dan Sasuke-_senpai_ _honey moon_, yay..."

"Lalu kenapa kau membawa—" ucapan Naruto segera diinterupsi Tobi, "Ini boneka Kyubi dan Shukaku. Kemarin Naruto-_senpai '_kan marahin Tobi gara-gara meluk Sasuke-_senpai._ Makanya Tobi bawa boneka, biar bisa Tobi peluk, kalau takut."

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya memutar bola mata. Sedangkan Tobi merebahkan diri di tengah ranjang dan menata bonekanya masing-masing di sebelahnya. "Silakan _honey moon_ _senpai_! Tobi nggak akan tidur kok. Tapi kalau Tobi ketiduran nggak apa-apa ya? hehehee..."

Mau tidak mau Naruto dan Sasuke ikut merebahkan diri juga. Dalam hati mereka menggumam satu hal. ANDA BELUM BERUNTUNG! COBA LAGI (KAPAN-KAPAN)!

.

_/\_/\_/\_

.

"Kenapa kami berdua?" Naruto mengerutkan alis mendengar pembagian misi pagi ini.

"Tidak apa-apa! Asal kalian melaksanakan misi dengan baik dan tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk hal lain," Pein memandang Naruto dan Sasuke dengan senyum penuh arti. Biasanya misi Akatsuki dilaksanakan dengan menukar-nukar pasangan. Hal ini demi menghindari pemanfaatan misi untuk 'hal lain'.

"Hahahaa... aku tidak jamin ya!" Naruto melirik Sasuke namun segera terdiam saat bertemu pandang dengan Itachi.

"Ya sudah, pergi sana!" sahut Konan diiyakan yang lain.

"Ya sudah, kami pergi dulu, jaa..."

"Hati-hati _senpai_, nanti kalau pulang, Tobi jagain _honey moon_ lagi..."

**GUBRAK**

.

.

.

Air terjun dari ketinggian dua ratus meter itu melayang-layang sambil bercanda. Berhamburan kesana kemari, meluncur turun saling dahulu mendahului, kemudian jatuh dengan debur yang bergemuruh.

Air yang jatuh dan bergemul tak henti-hentinya ini, menimbulkan irama debam yang menyeramkan, di sertai hempasan angin yang menderu-deru, menerpa tebing-tebing tegar yang berdiri perkasa.

"Di sana!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya menapaki dahan-dahan pepohonan. _Sharingan-_nya dalam mode aktif untuk mendeteksi lokasi misinya kali ini.

"Kau yakin?" Naruto menautkan alisnya, memandang dari kejauhan lokasi misi yang menurutnya tidak sepantasnya ada pertikaian. Mengingat tempatnya yang sunyi, sehingga sulit dipercaya ada orang di sana.

"Aku menemukan surat misi kita di sana," Sasuke menanggapi dan melangkahkan kakinya, melompati satu persatu dahan pohon yang melintang, sebagai jalan yang biasa diakses para _shinobi_.

"Baiklah..." Meski kurang yakin Naruto mengikuti juga _partner_ misi sekaligus _partner_ hidupnya itu.

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir keduanya saat menangkap sebuah rumah yang nampak damai dan menyejukkan tak jauh dari air terjun. Meski benak mereka diselimuti pertanyaan seputar misi kali ini, toh mereka tetap maju tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Sebagai salah satu penyandang _shinobi_ terhebat, memang tak seharusnya mereka kalah sebelum berperang.

**SRETT**

Naruto membuka pintu gesek rumah sederhana berbahan kayu mahogany itu. Mata birunya nampak berbinar memandang tatanan rumah yang sangat rapi dengan perabotan tak banyak namun cukup manis tersusun di tempatnya.

"_Moshi moshi..._ Ada orang?" ujarnya sumringah.

Tak ada jawaban. Sasuke akhirnya melenggangkan kaki masuk kedalam, menyusuri tiap sudut rumah itu. Belum ada gambaran tentang misinya kali ini. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk Naruto, saat mata safirnya menangkap sebuah gulungan kertas di meja kecil di ruang tengah.

Ia menggernyitkan dahi membuka gulungan kertas yang tak lain adalah surat misi itu. Otaknya me-_loading_ membaca surat misi yang sepertinya di tulis sang _leader _ senyum penuh arti terpoles di wajah tampannya, setelah membaca surat itu. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang melihat keadaan di luar rumah melalui jendela yang ia buka.

"Sasuke..." panggilnya memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Disandarkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda tercinta itu.

"Kita masih harus melaksanakan misi, Dobe!" Sasuke berujar pelan, merasa tidak nyaman dengan bibir Naruto yang mencecap bahu dan lehernya.

Naruto tersenyum, meraup cuping telinga Sasuke setelah membisikkan sesuatu. Meski tak cukup jelas mendengarnya, namun Sasuke akhirnya tersenyum juga. Mengeratkan tangan Naruto yang melingkar di perutnya. Memiringkan kepala untuk memberi akses mudah bagi sang suami untuk mencicipi dirinya seutuhnya.

Dan tak jauh dari mereka, sebuah kertas surat tergolek begitu saja. Melambai-lambai diterpa angin, seolah protes dicampakkan begitu saja. Padahal ia yang berjasa atas semua ini.

**MISI KALIAN ADALAH HONEY MOON.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gimana? Gajekah? Anehkah?  
>Ah, saya emang author gaje dan aneh xD *PLAK*<br>Semoga Kak Angga, Misa dan readers sekalian menyukainya ^_^

Buat readers sekalian, terutama para Fujoshi, Happy Fujoshi Independence Day 2011. Semoga tetap menjadi Fujoshi yang tak lekang oleh waktu, hohoho... Baca Fanfic saya yang untuk FID juga ya xD *promo*plak*

The Last Word: REVIEW! XD


End file.
